


Beautiful Demons and Ugly Gods

by Parad0xX



Category: Phandom
Genre: Awkwardness, I am a shit author, I'm so sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parad0xX/pseuds/Parad0xX
Summary: Based off of the scariest short story ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry that I vanished. I don't even have a good excuse for it. Hope this makes up for it?

Daniel James Howell was the last person on our Earth. He was very certain of this,  having been the only survivor of a deadly disease that swept over the planet. He had locked himself away many years ago,  desperate to avoid the scientists hounding him for his blood. It wasn't that he didn't want to help. Quite the opposite actually. A small voice in his head told him it wouldn't work and well.... He believed it. Dan wasn't quite sure how long he'd been here. The novelty of scratching off days like he was in an old fashioned prison had worn off around day 37 and he had long since stopped checking his phone, choosing to let it die. He has very little water left,  and food hasn't been in his possession for a long while. He stopped wanting it long before the disease even started it's deadly reaping,  but the  _need_ for it had begun to grow overwhelming. Vision hadn't been clear for weeks,  and breathing had become quite the challenge. Dan was sure his body was beginning to shut down, giving up on his tired mind. Then one day, everything changed. The small room's silence was finally broken,  by the clicking of the lock, and turning of the handle. Dan's delirious mind agreed, for the first time in a while,  with his conscious that it was just something mundane and ordinary to stave off the inevitability of madness just a little while longer. As the door swung open,  stirring years of dust, the sense of false security is gone,  leaving behind a sense of horror and awestruck. 


End file.
